oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ding Dong
"You can't say that!!" ~ Ding Dong Ding Dong (also known as DingDong, DingDongVG and occasionally Dingus Dongus) is a freelance programmer, coding genius from Planet Chicago and the main antagonist of OneyPlays from 2016 to 2019 by acting as a rational, logical foil to Chris' autism (Jokes). Ding Dong's home planet was invaded by Lets-Players so he defected to Earth in hopes of finding a safer place to live until he could return. Ding Dong crashed his vessel into a swimming pool and was rescued by Julian on his way to California. Both bonded over Mad Panic Coaster. Julian gave refuge to Ding Dong in his new apartment and eventually enlisted his help in building Wan Wan Games. Ding Dong and Julian are now life long romantic partners and both respect each other's creative integrity. Since coming to Earth,he has become very infamous for creating games like Legend Of Mario and writing acclaimed creepypasta "Mario Says The Fuckword". After Ding Dong died from old age, Julian was deported to Mexico because he only had a visa for the care taking of Dingus Dongus after his work visa was revoked. He was later killed by the Mafia because they hated Let's Players and the species Dingus Dongus belonged to. Occasionally, Chris revives Ding Dong's vessel with dark magic to please his fans for streams, afterwards he buries his desecrated corpse once more. His favorite food is fried candy wrappers. So what does he do anyways? Ding Dong is a prodigiously skilled Quantum Mechanic with exceptional skills in computer programming. On his journey to planet Earth in cryo-stasis he spent much time playing Earthen video games to endure the journey. Throughout this time Ding Dong amassed an archival quantity of video game knowledge and history. By the time Ding Dong reached Planet Earth he was quickly disgusted to find that the glorious tales he had heard of planet Earth were all but fiction. He found himself lost in a vacuous cesspit of cinematic set-pieces, quick-time events, linear game design, and next-generation graphics. Ding Dong soon discovered that it was no longer the 1990's. His vessel had time-skipped, and he found himself lost in the late 2010's, a terrifying time where his idols were retired, and the greatest video-gaming creatives he had heard of were being relegated to two-man development studios. This gave Ding Dong a purpose for his short life. He vowed to renew the industry's interest in exciting game play and sought to sacrifice cinematic spectacle in order to save the world of gaming. Julian, his best-friend and savior, was inspired by his vision, and thus joined with him to form Wan Wan Games. The two thus became associated with eccentric Newgrounds personality, Chris O'Neill. He sought to support and protect them while providing big funnies to their collective fan bases in order to quell the stagnant vacuum of uninspired entertainment media outlets that pander to lets-play communities and video game journals. As a trio they became a veritable sledgehammer of entertainment and creativity, wrought to bring destruction to all big stinkies who run the gaming and entertainment industry. Had left OneyPlays to work with Julian on Wan Wan Games. However, he and Julian wanted some more of those Kingdom Hearts munny pickup things so he returned to continue a few series. What does Ding Dong like? Ding Dong enjoys living a healthy lifestyle. Due to his physiology his species rarely tends to live beyond two years of age. His species makes use of bio synthetic rituals that reanimate the organic tissue of the recently deceased host. So in theory, Ding Dong may have potentially lived numerous consecutive lives. As well as the occasional detox, Ding Dong also like to sample a wide variety of Earthen cuisine. Interestingly enough, Ding Dong's species does not survive on a Levo-Amino based acidic diet, therefore Ding Dong is easily made unwell if eating too much Human food without anti-biotic treatment. Despite this, Ding Dong's favorite restaurants are; * Curry House (our favorite) * Jack in the Box * Yoshinoya * Joes Pizza Of course, Ding Dong's greatest love in life is the welfare of the Games Industry. Ding Dong has allegedly played every single video game known to man. Unfortunately, on Planet Chicago, video games were outlawed after the Lets-Play incursion of 0x12ₑ. This new law triggered the Lets-Player invasion of ████, where the Lets-Play Coalition, led by Markiplier, invaded Planet Chicago with the express goal of annihilating the planet with the Pink Mustache. Within two days, Planet Chicago was devastated, and the charred remains of their dying planet was abandoned. After the mass exodus of his people, Ding Dong used his Chicago Academy education to infiltrate enemy lines and exploit the battle strategies of the evil Lets-Play Coalition. His sole goal in his numerous lives is to exact vengeance upon Markiplier's acolytes, and restore integrity to the Gaming Industry in the process. Besides liking human food,he claims being a fan of human music as well (Examples being hip-hop). What series has Ding Dong been in? As Ding Dong was a frequent guest on OneyPlays, he generally appears in many episodes. Below you will find a list of some episodes which Ding Dong has featured in; Oney Plays Trivia! * Prior to his adolescent metamorphosis, Ding Dong was a slithering phallic object informally referred to as a Long Sleech. His current appearance resembles that of a Rabbid, a side character in the Rayman series of video games which spun off into their own franchise. ** The "nublets" on Ding Dong's head have been confirmed to be cosmetic decoration. *** On a separate occasion in Kingdom Hearts II, they're said to be able to detect crumble rays. They don't go off too often. *** In addition, Ding Dong does not have kidneys, rather "kidleys", which puff up and make a giggling sound as an evolutionary defense mechanism. * Ding Dong has his own franchised brand of bologna, Ding Dong Bologna™. * In Episode 19 of Kingdom Hearts 2 Julian stated that Ding Dong was in possession of crack cocaine however this was never proven true. * Ding Dong cannot spell very well, at least not on BabySitter websites. * Ding Dong prefers to keep his official identity a secret. * Soothsayers predict that Ding Dong will become President of the United States in the year 20XX. He has also been predicted to bring back Ecto Cooler, and hire an intern, Bagingy, who will steal his files, and may try to impeach him. * He is allergic to cats and dogs. * He is a master sharpshooter. * A rumor states the Ding dong committed suicide over Chris calling him an epic fail. Chris has not spoken on the subject. * He and Julian officially left OneyPlays in 2018 to dedicate full time to their video game projects. Despite this, Ding Dong joined Chris and Waffle for a Resident Evil 4 stream on November 5, 2018, hinting that he might be coming back to finish off the series. ** He and Julian officially returned in November 2018, because they lacked the funds required to move to Chicago. They will likely leave the channel for good once they are able to move. Afterwards, Ding Dong hasn't appeared on the channel since the finale of the Kingdom Hearts 2 Let's Play series. ** As of 2019 Ding Dong has held 4 babies. * According to Chris AKA Oney, Ding Dong's favorite song is Why You Always Lying By Desmond Dennis. This was then confirmed by Ding Dong himselfhttps://youtu.be/1xXVLKI_btU?t=3459. * Ding Dong has stated on stream that he used to work as a delivery boy at Joes pizza but was fired after accidentally replacing all the pizza with stinky diapies * Ding Dong used to be a member of the The Best Gamers. ''With other OneyPlays members Zach Hadel and Chris O'Neil. The Best Gamers was a group of epic gamers that would stream games together before it ended for an unknown reason. * Ding Dong is a big fan of fighting games. He favorite fighting game series is ''Guilty Gear * For most of his younger life Ding Dong thought that "foot sandwich" was one of the worst swear words in the world due to his parents getting extremely mad at him once for saying it. Most likely because they misheard him. * Ding Dong has once eaten 5 raw onions on stream saying that it was good for his immune system. * At approximately 11 minutes and 40 seconds of the first episode of the Sonic Adventure series,Dingus Dongus has confirmed that his mother is actually Omo Chao from Sonic Adventure and that she's trapped in the game * Chris O'Neill said that one day he's gonna make a Ding Dong T-Shirt with the quote "Bite my shiny pooper, why don't ya?". I am still waiting for it,Chris *Ding Dong stinks lol *Ding Dong may possibly have a spin move as many popular characters do. Though this is yet to be confirmed. *Contrary to what many people think,Ding Dang actually has an 1 inch long hair and no eyes. *Ding Dong was afraid of the concept of death as a tiny alien boy. *Ding Dong still hasn't gotten over the Banjo Kazooie Game Over screen. *Ding Dong is more into vore than Julian Marcel (We really do live in a strange world). *If you look in Ding Dong with a microscope,you'll see that all his cells are just him. *Ding Dong likes to extend patterns. I have been very afraid ever since I found out. *As a caretaker,Ding Dong can confirm that babies crying sounds more like "BLLRAAARGGGHHH" than a "WAAAAAHHH".It is believed that he's speaking of when he was in his home planet cuz there is no way that a human baby could make that noise. *Ding Dong's urine smells like coffee. *Although his home planet was invaded and succesfully conquered by Markiplier,his family was killed by Dingodile. *Besides always being depicted as having no legs and arms,literally everyone draws him with arms and legs and it genuinely pisses me off. Category:Funny Boy Category:Heroes Category:Character People Category:Real People Category:Former Members